criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Vasselheim
| Image = Enter_Vasselheim.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Orion Acaba as Tiberius Stormwind. | ChapterNum = 1 | EpNum = 16 | GnSNum = C1E16 | Airdate = 2015-07-02 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 2:57:38 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-16/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-16-enter-vasselheim/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the sixteenth and final episode of the first chapter of Critical Role. After this episode, the cast appeared in a panel at the Nerdist Conival at San Diego Comic-Con 2015: . As Vox Machina completes the journey across the Ozmit Sea, Lady Kima of Vord arrives and prepares the group for the culture shock awaiting them in Othanzia's capital city of Vasselheim. Synopsis Pre-Show * The 4200 subscriber giveaway winner is LL1973. They win a signed Player's Handbook of D&D 5e as well as a signed photo cast. The next giveaway, with the same items, will be held at 4250. * Critical Role will be skipping next week due to the San Diego Comic-Con. Matthew & Laura are on the Geek and Sundry panel from 1-2. The Critical Role panel is from 4-5. The panel will also be filmed. * Critical Role will also be skipping the week after next because Matthew and Marisha are going to New Zealand for Armageddon but the rest of the cast will be there to hang out and play some other game. * Liam will be joining on Skype from upstate New York. * Instead of 826LA this week, during the break Critical Role will have a special presentation for GameChangers, a cancer charity in partnership with Square Enix to raise money. * Sam & Taliesin are stuck in traffic. Announcements * There are technical difficulties with the intro video so Matt jumps right into the show. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, this intrepid band of adventurers, misfits, whatever you must call them, completed an adventure through the Underdark, a very dangerous, cavernous place. After completing this Underdark challenge, they discovered and managed to extract an evil artifact known as the Horn of Orcus that held great, great power and seemingly has a partner somewhere in the world that's unknown, but the one they've acquired is indestructible as far as folks know, and it was decided by the Council of Tal'Dorei and Vox Machina that it should be sealed away, hopefully forgotten for the rest of eternity. The best place to do so came up in the conversation to be in the city of Vasselheim—which is on a different continent far to the northwest of Tal'Dorei, the kingdom in which most of the story to this point has taken place—to be sealed in what is referred to as the Platinum Sanctuary, the oldest existing temple to Bahamut, the good platinum dragon deity. "So they were given passage on a skyship to cross the Ozmit Sea to Othanzia, the continent that houses the capital city Vasselheim. The group gathered together, rode onto a magically elevated skyship, and traversing the ocean, carrying the Horn of Orcus within this holy container. They found themselves, over the ocean, suddenly attacked by a band of what seemed to be wyvern- and griffon-riding bandits. A battle took place on the top of this skyship, some of the magic being taken out, a few lives lost, but the party managed to persevere, taking a captive, and continuing on their journey, the Horn of Orcus and its container kept safe." Part I As Vox Machina completes the journey across the Ozmit Sea, Tiberius and Scanlan engage in a strange math workshop until Lady Kima arrives and prepares the group for the culture shock awaiting them in Othanzia's capital city of Vasselheim. The airship touches down, and a representative from the Platinum Sanctuary escorts them and the payload, through the chilled streets to the head of their order—Highbearer Vord himself. The task is laid before them: enter the Hall of the Exalt, an ancient vault below the Platinum Sanctuary; exterminate the invading vermin; seal away the reliquary containing the dreaded Horn of Orcus; and return safely. Easier said than done, as some of the Hall's defenses are active and the party is forced to traverse a number of deadly traps in hopes of being rid of the evil artifact once and for all. Break Part II leaving Vox Machina to stay and restore the temple of Sarenrae in Vasselheim|artist=Wendy Sullivan Green|source=https://twitter.com/WendyDoodles/status/617061138639880192}}]] The party successfully places the Horn of Orcus in the vault, and everyone quickly exits as two platinum golems appear to defend it. Upon returning to the Platinum Sanctuary, Highbearer Vord mentions a recently uncovered temple to Sarenrae in the city, long forgotten and in disrepair. Pike feels that she must stay to help restore the temple, and says a tearful farewell to the rest of Vox Machina, promising to return to them when she can. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Tiberius Stormwind * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Highbearer Vord * Scalebearer Yon * Gesyra Returning * Damon * Scalebearer Desona * Lady Kima of Vord * Scalebearer Vorack Mentioned * Teera * Vilya Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: